Temptation
by saseru
Summary: Gurauan Taufan hanya menambahkan lagi kemarahan Halilintar. Warning: shounen-ai, HaliTau


**kekurangan suapan HaliTau fic maka jadinya nulis random HaliTau fic yang gagal. selamat membaca =w=**

* * *

"Haa~ bosannya!" sungut Taufan sambil mendepangkan tangan dan menyandarkan badan pada sofa. Turut bersama Taufan adalah Halilintar. Si penguasa elemen petir hanya mendiamkan diri. Halilintar juga sedang duduk di atas sofa mengerutkan dahi dan merenung tepat si Taufan seperti sedang marah.

"Apasal kau buat muka macam tu Halilintar? muka macam nak makan orang je~" acah Taufan sambil ketawa terkekek-kekek namun terus mendiamkan diri bila melihat Halilintar tidak memberikan sebarang reaksi.

Kemudiannya Halilintar bangun dan menjawab gurauan Taufan. "Kalau memang betul aku nak 'makan' orang kau nak buat apa?" ujarnya dengan masih air muka serius. Halilintar mula berjalan mendekati Taufan.

"Ha?" Taufan berubah air muka menjadi takut dan terkaku. Memang silap la kalau dia fikir boleh kacau si pecahan persona elemen petir sesuka hati. Halilintar adalah jenis yang tegas dan mudah marah. Walaubagaimanapun kali ini berbeza sedikit. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu fikiran Halilintar sejak dia mula ada keserasian dengan si pecahan persona elemen angin.

Seperti ada suatu perasaan yang ingin meledak di dada bila bersama Taufan. Halilintar cuba menepis perasaan itu namun ia tetap datang sehingga membuatnya rasa marah.

"uh.. Halilintar, jangan la marah sangat.. aku buat lawak je tadi." Jawab si penguasa elemen angin dengan ketawa lemah. Taufan bertambah cemas bila Halilintar sudah berdiri betul-betul di hadapannya. Anak mata merah yang menatap tajam itu membuat muka Taufan berkeringat. Tiba-tiba Halilintar menunduk dan terus menindih Taufan. Tangan kirinya sigap menangkap kedua tangan Taufan, mencengkam erat di atas kepala Taufan dan menahannya dari terlepas. Manakala tangan kanannya menyinggah di pinggang Taufan untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Taufan terus terpinga-pinga dengan tindakan Halilintar.

"Okay! okay! aku betul-betul minta maaf sebab bergurau tadi tapi jangan la buat aku macam ni- uffph.?!" Halilintar langsung tidak menunggu lagi Taufan menghabiskan kata-katanya dan terus membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Taufan langsung terperanjat dan memerah pipi melihat tindakan Halilintar. Taufan meronta cuba melepaskan diri namun akhirnya lemas dan menyerah kalah kerana Halilintar lebih kuat daripadanya.

Pada asalnya Taufan berasa kekok dan tidak selesa, lama-kelamaan Taufan mula menyenangi perasaan bibir Halilintar bermain di bibirnya dan membalas ciumannya. Halilintar tersenyum dan senang hati. Lidah Halilintar menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut Taufan dan menjelajah setiap butir gigi Taufan. Setelah itu Taufan mula terasa sesak kekurangan nafas maka Halilintar terpaksa menghentikan ciumannya namun Taufan hanya sempat menghirup setengah nafas dan Halilintar menyerang lagi.

"Hali..lintar.. lepaskan.. uffp- tangan aku- " ucap Taufan terputus-putus. Halilintar menggelengkan kepala. Sifat dominannya agak besar. Dia tidak mahu mengambil risiko kemungkinan Taufan akan melarikan diri. Malah dia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Gempa pulang dan menangkap perbuatannya terhadap Taufan.

Tidak lama selepas itu Halilintar melepaskan ciumannya. Anak mata merahnya menatap wajah Taufan. Ya, mereka seiras kerana mereka berdua adalah pecahan dari orang yang sama. Hanya warna anak mata yang membezakan mereka. Pada pandangan Halilintar, warna anak mata Taufan adalah yang paling cantik sekali.

Lalu Halilintar melepaskan kedua tangan Taufan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Halilintar menunjukkan riak muka yang paling lembut dan mempamerkan senyuman yang paling indah pernah Taufan lihat. Taufan seperti terpaku dan terpesona, jantungnya berdegup laju, menggelabah dan mukanya kemerahan seperti ketam rebus. Halilintar terhibur dan ketawa kecil melihat gelagat Taufan. Dalam hatinya, 'Taufan sangat comel'..

"Kau.. kenapa kau cium aku Halilintar? tapi- kejap! apasal aku macam suka jugak!?" Taufan mula mengomel kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak faham apa perasaan yang dia rasai. Jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih merah hasil ciuman mereka, yang pertama kali..haha..

"hm.? entah la.." Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku rasa nak buat lebih lagi.." ujar Halilintar dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. Taufan rasa tak sedap hati, menundukkan wajah yang semakin merah seperti tomato, terus cabut lari dan menjerit:

"KAU JANGAN NAK MENGARUT LA HALILINTAR!"

Halilintar tersentak. Termangu lalu menggumam pelan.

"kau yang buat aku jadi macam ni..." si pecahan persona elemen petir bangkit bangun dari sofa lalu mengejar Taufan yang sudah mengurung diri di dalam bilik.

 **===End?===**

 **we need moar HaliTau fic!**


End file.
